<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safewords, Numbers by pottahmalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137652">Safewords, Numbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy'>pottahmalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco's Daddy Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Desperate Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Fingering, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Needy Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, Rimming, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, daddy harry for baby draco, draco you are a bad boy, harry let him cum pls, no cock for draco sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is back to step on another delicate boundary and got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco's Daddy Harry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safewords, Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank my wife Dahlia12 for giving me an idea to make Daddy Harry jealous ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think it's time we introduce safewords to our relationship"</p><p>Draco moaned. <em>Yes, of course, of course daddy. I would love that.</em></p><p>Draco loved the promise that came with it and the weight that comes with the use of safewords, "And numbers" Harry added.</p><p>Draco hitched a fucking breath as he stared down at the floor where he currently kneeled at. For what and why? Let's find out.</p><p>
  <em>Draco licked his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a revealing outfit. A crop top that showed a skin on his stomach and a leather skirt with a slit that bared his left upper thighs and an ankle boots. He looks gorgeous and beautiful and he can already imagine his daddy's reaction as he sees him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his reaction at what's about to happen. Of what another devilish thing Draco had planned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can still taste the fuck two days ago, he's still limping from it, still cannot sit properly at classes, at meals, and cannot stay still without whimpering. And it's splendid. Regal. A royal experience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco didn't expect his Harry have that much power over to him and he wanna see more, wanna experience more, wanna find out if Harry still hasn't given his all, wanna know if Harry can still go harder than last time, rougher than last time, longer than last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants to know a lot of things, challenge him again and again. He bit his lip when his cock reacted a little. He turned around and looked at his ass, plump and round. Everyone will be enchanted at the way it looked so good in leather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled in anticipation but for a second, he contemplated for a little bit. Is he really going to follow his plans? After all, he knew it's not good to tire Harry. Not good to aggravate to such extent but he cannot hold himself back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry's dominance has always been what he loves and it's the kind he always want to fuck. His superiority is so sexy. He'll always treasure his supremacy close and dear to his heart and cock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bit his lips and smirk but afterwards removed it as he practiced an innocent look on his eyes and pouted his lips before chuckling devilishly inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be so fun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started to leave his dormitory and walked to the Gryffindor towers and be with his daddy. They don't have anything to do today because Draco had told him he needs to finish up something and this is something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He whispered the password and the door opened, he immediately walked in and looked around. See Harry sitting in the couch with his friends who quickly noticed his Slytherin presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled at Harry and waved a hand but he didn't smiled back and instead run his eyes to what he was wearing. He smirked in his mind as he gestured for him to come closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked and approached. Thomas was sitting beside him and when he neared, he faked a trip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard gasps around him as he felt himself going to fall and even more loud gasps, who doesn't sound like Harry, when he landed on someone's lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...And it's not Daddy's lap...It was Dean's lap.</em>
</p><p>And now, he's here at the confines of Harry's room, with locked spells but not one single silencing charm and everyone knew when they saw his expression what was happening.</p><p>Whether or not they stayed at the common room or opted to go outside didn't matter because Harry knows he's gonna make this bad boy scream, cry, and fucking moan like an animal in motherfucker heat.</p><p>He eyed him kneeling down, arms on his back, head facing down. It was too submissive to look at and too Draco. This is where bad boys belong, isn't it? This is where bad boys should do.</p><p>But Harry's still kind, still kind to let him make a noise even if he doesn't deserve to because only good boys get to make a sound. But Draco should be thankful that he loves his sounds, he loves hearing them.</p><p>He clenched his jaw. <em>I think it's time I show you a good something, baby boy</em>.</p><p>Draco breathed heavily. He was sure his pants and occasional gasps resonated throughout the room. That's how loud they are.</p><p>He gasped even more when Harry bent down to level him, gripped his hair tight and forcefully pulled it to make him stare at the emerald eyes that did nothing to drive Draco's insatiable lust for Daddy. His daddy.</p><p>"I realized I've been letting you get away easily" Harry drawled slowly, his face free of any expression and it was saying something about the situation Draco is in because he just had to be cruel, cruel to his Daddy.</p><p>Harry has always been hard to read, even if he's smiling or not, people always have the hard time what he really is thinking but Draco have always have the ability to read what others cannot. He knew the kind of alphabet Harry is.</p><p>When he's smiling, it's obvious that he's happy or it can also be because he's gonna treat his baby boy with everything he wants to. If his face is neutral, he's calm but don't want to be disturbed. If he has an eyebrow raised, his doubtful and challenging. If his face is serious, he's thinking about something and Draco knows he's about to be loved.</p><p>And if daddy hummed so eerily serene, dangerously free of any expression, even neutrality, free of anything. No clench in the jaw, no balled fists, no other but a hum at the back of his throat to indicate he had seen what Draco did. Draco knew, draco knew he had wake up a storm and it's what he loves to do.</p><p>Hurricanes, storms, lightning, calamities, earth-shattering orgasms for and because of Daddy is what he lives for. If he's not, then he wouldn't continuously upset him.</p><p>Although, daddy doesn't seem upset because just as what he said, his face is free of anything.</p><p>"I've been fucking you just the way you want it so you do these...things"</p><p>
  <em>Daddy had already caught on.</em>
</p><p>"This is your strike three and normally, if people strike three, they're out" He hummed then. </p><p>He gripped his hair tighter and Draco moaned, "I saw, Draco. I saw",</p><p>Huh?</p><p>"I saw what you did. You didn't trip, sweetheart. You pretended too" Draco blinked at him. Daddy really caught on.</p><p>"Was last time not enough?" Draco wanted to shake his head and assure Harry that it was more than enough but he needs more.</p><p>"I-its enough D-daddy" he force to answer out and Harry stared.</p><p>"You're just so fucking horny, huh?"</p><p>Draco moaned and cried out a little when Harry let go of his hair. </p><p>"What's your safeword?" he asks.</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods, oh gods. Anything daddy, anything and just fuck me already.</em>
</p><p>He released a heavy breath and think of a safeword because Harry is waiting for him to answer. He knows the safeword has to come from him, he has to decide.</p><p>"Ahm...Umbitch?"</p><p>Harry grinned then shook his head, "You nearly destroyed the mood, baby boy"</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no. Daddy no.</em>
</p><p>"But Umbitch is good" he added and Draco groaned. He's not even naked yet, not even touched sexually or groped sexually yet. And here he is, acting as if he'd reached an orgasm. Harry chuckled in his mind. He must have been so desperate to resort to such means.</p><p>He stick his hand out and something came flying to his hand. He showed it to Draco who widened his eyes a bit and whined.</p><p>"Do you know what this is, Draco?" Harry asks and he nodded. "A c-cock ring, daddy"</p><p>Harry beamed, "Very good baby boy"</p><p>"Let's see if it works then, shall we?"</p><p>Draco groaned and whined. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want to because he knows what it is for and he doesn't know if can hold it so he tried to plead.</p><p>"Daddy, please n-no" at that, Harry's face softened a little and he run a thumb over one soft cheek, "Use your safeword, baby. Use it"</p><p>But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to. He shook his head. He gulped and sighed heavily. He reminded himself that he'd been cruel to Daddy.</p><p>He looked back and nodded and Harry waved a hand and all of his clothes vanished. It revealed his cock, standing proud and dripping. He moaned at the cold air that hit it.</p><p>He watched Harry put it on him, moaning silently when his touch provided a bit of a friction. Daddy.</p><p>He gasped another loud one when Harry was done putting the cock ring on him, he gripped his jaw and kissed him roughly, his tongue forcefully finding its way inside.</p><p>Draco groaned and responded back but not as intense. He wanted to encircle his arms around his daddy but his hands were binded behind him and it kills him that he don't get to touch him.</p><p>Harry pulled away and Draco tried to catch his lips, feel it against his forever.</p><p>Harry sat down on his toes and pulled Draco roughly, bending him over to his lap and immediately landing blows after blows of loud smack against each cheek, coloring it with red and having Draco turned into another moaning mess as he tried to buck his hips to try to get more friction.</p><p>"Stay still" Harry warned as he massage his cheeks, "And start counting"</p><p>Draco grumbled. Start counting? Wasn't the continuous spank enough? <em>Oh daddy.</em></p><p>Harry smacked his left ass cheek and he counted, "One"</p><p>Another two on the right, "Two, three"</p><p>There was another one on his left, "Four"</p><p>Another three continuously and he cried out, "Five, six, seven"</p><p>
  <em>It stings. Daddy, it stings.</em>
</p><p>Harry must have feel his pain and he stopped, smoothening the red ass cheeks and gently massaging them.</p><p>Then Draco cried out when there was continuous five assault, alternating between two cheeks, "E-eight.. Nine, t-ten, elev-eleven. Twelve"</p><p>Harry hummed and pushed him off of his lap as he stood up and grabbed him by the waist to stand him up as well. Draco leaned on his daddy and inhaled his scent. </p><p>"P-please" he begged. "Daddy, please"</p><p>He didn't answer and instead just bend over to the edge of the bed and kneeled behind him. He screamed when Harry buried his head in between and began to rim him like no other.</p><p>His tongue circling over it. Draco buried his head in his arms and gasped as daddy slid one hand and pinched a nipple.</p><p>"D-daddy. Daddy, please please" he grinded shamelessly against his face but stopped when Harry gripped his hips tight. "Stay still baby boy"</p><p>He whined. </p><p>Then, oh fuck. Harry began to tongue fuck him, his tongue going in as far as it could and produced slurping noises that drove Draco into whorishly screaming and screaming to his Daddy. Pleading. Begging to take him already and punish him with the assault of his huge cock, pounding into him and tearing him apart, piece-by-piece as he puts it back together at the end. </p><p>Treat him rough but treat him nice after. Draco loves that. He loves it. He loves daddy. Just daddy. Only daddy.</p><p>"O-oh! Please! Please! Daddy!" he wailed like a fucking buffoon when Daddy added a finger and fingered him.</p><p>Shit, it was too much. He felt his orgasm building already but fuck the cock ring. <em>Fuck the cock ring.</em></p><p>"Da-daddy!"</p><p>Harry added another one and smirked, twisting his fingers and easily finding that sensitive bundle that sends Draco's whole body tremble for him. That's right, tremble for him, only for him.</p><p>He abused that nerves as he explored the hole that never failed to accommodate his girth, never failed to squeeze his cock and make him come. </p><p>"P-please...please daddy. please"</p><p>
  <em>Not yet, baby boy. Not yet.</em>
</p><p>He added another one and pulled his face away as he fingered him faster, just as fast as he pounds his cock into him and stood up. Pulling his shoulders to stand Draco.</p><p>"You're not going to cum now, baby boy. You're not going to be touching my cock this time" </p><p>Draco let out the loudest whine of the century. "But don't worry, I have a nice surprise for you"</p><p>
  <em>Daddy, daddy. please please.</em>
</p><p>"It's going to be a lesson and you will love every second of it" he moaned and threw his head back. <em>Say more, say more daddy. Want you to say more.</em></p><p>"You're going to be naked, my fingers will ravish you the way my cock pounds into you and into that bundle that sends you completely debauched"</p><p>
  <em>Daddy, daddy.</em>
</p><p>"Drooling, moaning for daddy. Only for daddy, isn't it that right baby boy?"</p><p>Draco cannot answer. Cannot answer when Harry fingered him faster and bit his shoulder. He tried to look at his daddy but he cannot. And he wants him to say more. </p><p>
  <em>Daddy. please. fuck me, use me, anything you want to me. Just p-please need your cock daddy.</em>
</p><p>"And if you're disturbed, use your words and we'll stop" Draco nodded and nodded. Daddy, daddy please.</p><p>Harry pulled his fingers out and slammed it back in and he cried out louder this time. Harry smirked and nibbled on his ear, "You're going to be defiled in a way you want to baby. Going to be plundered for your own delight. Going to be seen for how slutty you are"</p><p>Draco moaned and gasped, his mouth agape as he panted heavily. His rock hard cock is leaking into the cock ring, his balls tight and rigid. He wanna cum, he wanna cum already. </p><p>"You're going to scream and the whole place will hear you. In every corner and if we're unlucky, be expelled"</p><p>Draco doesn't know where Harry is going now but he moaned and roughly whimpered. His breathing so loud and the hammering inside him. Fuck, he was so desperate and needy already. <em>Daddy, please give it to me already. Please please.</em></p><p>"Are you ready?" Draco moaned and tried to nod.</p><p>"D-daddy" he called with a hoarse voice.</p><p>Harry smiled and he gasped when he roughly dragged him outside, pushing him into the veranda of his room. So fucking open for everyone else. More open than last time.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>(Please, let's pretend that Harry's dormitory has veranda hahaha)</em> </span>
</p><p>So fucking naked than last time and the cold air is hurting his skin, his cock, and just basically all of him. Daddy didn't give him any time to adjust as he pushed his legs apart, bent him into the railings and continued fingering him.</p><p>"Moan loud, baby boy. Scream if you want to. Show them who owns you" Harry whispered behind him and he did because fuck, daddy's giving him new sensations. New things to feel and fuck if he's not already thinking new ways to rile him up more, pushing him to the fullest.</p><p>Harry watched his baby boy moan for everyone to see, everyone to hear, for just how naked he is and how needy he is.</p><p>This will serve him right though he knew it wouldn't because it was pretty obvious how draco is loving it and probably creating ideas which he appreciates, Draco was never a boring lover but sometimes he really just have to be punished and ruined.</p><p>"Look down. Stare and see if anyone finds you naked, drilling, and needy" Harry said lowly. His cock straining against his jeans and roaring to be let out, fuck his baby boy and have him begging even more but this isn't about his desires, it's about driving his baby to absolute mess without the use of his huge cock.</p><p>"D-daddy! Please! Need you cock, n-need you inside me. please please" Draco begged, tried his hardest to Daddy as he followed his orders.</p><p>He looked down and fucking hell, fuck fuck fuck. There was someone, someone under the shade of the tree, looking and watching with wide eyes and he smiled coyly against the sensations filling him and his caged cock.</p><p>He fucking wanna cum so bad. So bad. Wanna have his daddy love him and then fuck him some more. Wanna feel him fill his ass with his hot load, dripping and then drill him again. Ram into him so hard, so hard he faints like last time.</p><p>"Love the boy, watching you? Love him seeing you getting fingered?" Draco moaned, fuck. He so love his daddy's words.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, daddy. Love it very much.</em>
</p><p>"Moan, baby boy. Moan for daddy" he did but he wasn't sure if it's a moan or a fucking cry, a wail, a fucking whimper. But he produced a fucking noise.</p><p>He rolled his eyes back as Harry added another finger, stretching him wide even more and his pace got rougher, nicer, more ruthless and fucking hell. <em>Fuck, fuck. Daddy, fuck me.</em></p><p>His moans wanton, his body quivering, his heart and mind collapsing as he felt his orgasm rattling inside his cock ring, painfully holding him and yet breaking him. He needs to cum. <em>Daddy, need to cum so bad.</em></p><p>"D-dadd! Aah—n-need to" he heard Harry chuckle, pushed deeper and he nearly crumbled to the floor.</p><p>The need to cum is so prominent because fuck, Daddy got all the skills. Got everything he could ask for and got more than he bargained for. His daddy can rim and eat like no other and can fuck like no other too because his daddy is different, so different than any one he'd ever known.</p><p>Fuck, his daddy is hot. His daddy is fucking talented and Daddy's cock is all he could ask for but he wouldn't give it to him.</p><p>And the cock ring is fucking restraining him from cumming and it was so deliciously painful. So fucking sexy but torturing. So fucking good but restricting. So fucking nice.</p><p>"Baby look, he's wanking"</p><p>He whimpered and his legs nearly gave out when he looked and he really is wanking. His cock hard and his hands pumping so fast, it looked like it's going to fall off.</p><p>"D-daddy, daddy please" he begged.</p><p>"He's wanking at the sight of you baby boy, so hot and so desperate. He's wanking because you're such a slut, aren't you?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes. fuck yes daddy.</em>
</p><p>He sobbed when Harry pulled his hair and his body flushed against his front without pulling his fingers or slowing it down. How, he didn't know. He just knew that his daddy is hard, so ready, and so huge. He want it inside him.</p><p>Pound him until he's limp and can't walk, pound him until Harry has to carry him because his legs are giving out. Fuck him until everyone sees why Harry is his daddy, why Harry is the one he loves, why Harry is the one he chose, why Harry is meaning, his definition.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy, daddy. Please.</em>
</p><p>"N-need to, daddy. fuck, need to cum" he said breathlessly, tears rolling down his cheeks and Harry chuckled, "You will not, baby boy"</p><p>"Please, please. P-please daddy. I'll be good, o-ooh, b-be so good" he moaned and cried endlessly as Harry's hands travelled from his waist to his hair and tilted his head roughly.</p><p>Harry dove in and began to leave marks, low growls passing his lips and sent fucking delicious tingles over Draco's whole mess of a body. His pale skin mixed with sweat and heat from lust, desire, and love he has for his daddy. He needs to cum.</p><p>He sobbed as Harry bit and sucked on his neck, finding another sensitive spot and his lips parted even more as he rolled his eyes. He no longer cares about the boy wanking underneath the tree, he didn't care although he can still feel the eyes glued to his shivering body, to his hard cock and to Harry's fully clothed form that made the scene more erotic.</p><p>The idea of being naked, being fingered and having him send into complete debauchery while his Daddy is fully clothed is fucking hot and it fucking turns him on. All he can think about id mumbling Daddy and begging shamelessly.</p><p>"P-please. I'll be g-good daddy, be your g-good boy", he cried, his breathing heavy.</p><p>"You are already, darling. So good only for daddy. Letting him do what he wants, fuck you are so hot for me baby boy. So hot only for me" yes, yes, he loves daddy's claims, daddy's possessiveness. <em>He loves being daddy's possession.</em></p><p>"So nice for me baby boy. My cock is so hard for you, leaking, getting me wet. I wanna fuck you so hard, fuck you so goddamn hot" he continued to pant.</p><p>His hole starting to ache a bit but he didn't mind. He loves it, loves the pain and pleasure daddy's giving him. Loves it so much.</p><p>"Ooh. Aaah, daddy!"</p><p>"Fuck, I love you so much, baby. Daddy loves you so much. You're mine, aren't you?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, daddy. Yours. Only yours. Please.</em>
</p><p>"you belong to me, baby? You're good only for me?" </p><p>He nodded or at least he tried to, his legs giving out and Daddy caught him effortlessly and fuck, his pace didn't slow down. His fingers abusing his prostate over and over again, without a rest, without a break, without a pause. He fingered him so nice, so fast.</p><p>He cannot even utter sensibility anymore. His body weak and throbbing as he leaned on to his daddy. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and with any of what's left in his energy, looked up to his daddy.</p><p>He found him watching his reactions and staring at him as his tears continued to flow down. <em>Daddy, please, please let me cum.</em></p><p>Harry smiled sweetly for a second before wiping it out. He waved a finger and Draco was surprised to feel lightness over his cock and the relief of his hands and he screamed as he cummed unannounced and then everything went black.</p><p>Harry caught him and he chuckled. Hmmm, his baby boy fainted. He smiled. He immediately gathered him in his arms, carried him bridal style as he looked at the boy underneath the tree, he was looking at them with lust in his eyes and Harry was fucking disgusted.</p><p>With clenched jaw and eye to eye, he muttered, "Obliviate"</p><p>Really. He only did that to grant his baby boy's insatiable needs. And he already knew even before they started that he's going to obliviate who sees them because his baby boy's expressions and and body is only for him to see.</p><p>When he was sure the boy will not be remembering anything, he went back inside, he spelled his baby boy cleaned as he gently put him to bed.</p><p>He went to fetch a clean wet towel and gently wiped his face, his body. He tucked him in his blanket immediately when he was done and stared at the blissful expression written on Draco's face.</p><p>He smiled and held his hand before giving it a kiss. He bent down to give him a kiss and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry baby boy but I think I earned to do just the same"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>